Sirius is hot
by Eponeena1388
Summary: WARNING: Charater death, AU, boy on boy action, violence


Sirius pulled out his rusted handcuffs which he carried everywhere

Sirius pulled out his rusted handcuffs which he carried everywhere. Sometimes he would handcuff himself to the mast, naked, and imagine that Remus was having his way with him. But mostly, Sirius was the dominate one, making Remus yell and squeal and beg for mercy as Sirius fucked him mercilessly with his 23 inch cock. But none of this had happened yet. But Sirius knew in his cold, sadistic heart that tonight was going to be the night.

He went to Remus's dorm, was about to open the door, but wait, wait, no. He couldn't just walk in his usual robes. He had wanted to fuck Remus so long and so hard that he needed something better. Something hotter. Something that would make Remus yell and scream and squeal and yell Sirius's name and hold Sirius on a level with God and worship him and want him every night. Yes, Sirius needed a special costume.

Sirius looked around the ship. What was he to wear? He could not carrying his large sex toys around with him because then folks would get suspicious and beg them to fuck him with his 24 inch cock. Everyone wanted Sirius. Just plain naked hot Sirius. Sirius stripped off his clothes revealing a deliciously taunt frame full of delicious muscle not too much but enough so that he looked fuckable. Sirius liked looking fuckable because when he looked fuckable, he did not get fucked, he fucked over people with his huge cock. He pulled off his underwear and tossed it into a classroom. He would not be needing it. If he had Remus, he could stand the site of everyone staring at his 35 inch cock because they could not have him and if there was anything Sirius liked more than beating up vulnerable men with his whips and chains, he liked people feeling that they wanted to get whipped but could not get whipped because Sirius's cock was in other bottoms.

So, butt naked, Sirius walked over to Remus's door. He pictured whipping a naked Remus, oh, how hot was Remus with his hair and slim build and 4 inch cock that he wanted to suck and lick and make twitch with pain and agony as Sirius took it slow because he had to take it slow because he liked making men feel pain and agony because they wanted him so bad. And Sirius's 23 inch cock because a 33 inch cock as it grew and grew and grew at the site of Remus wanting him because Sirius got really turned on when he pictured people wanting him.

Then he finally entered the bedchamber. Remus and Snape were lying curled up together. Sirius could not take the idea of someone else fucking his fuckable property with their smaller cocks and boyish attitude while Sirius's was the attitude of a huge cock and thus a huge man. Sirius was big and strong and intimidating in his naked deliciousness. So he simply grabbed Snape and threw him off the ship. Snape would drown and die, but who cared because Remus was now Sirius.

Remus woke up without the embrace of his burly bear companion and looked around, "Snape? Where are you? Don't you want to make love to me?"

Sirius snuck up behind him and poked him in the back with his cock. Remus realized that the was a cock in his back and it hurt and this turned him on because Remus was a macosist and liked it when things hurt him. Sirius grabbed Remus and threw him onto the bed, tossing off all of his clothes.

"Hell Remus, I am going to fuck you tonight and I am going to give it to you hard and fast and just when you are about to come I am going to stop and make it slow and gentle so you twitch with agony and you feel like you are about to die. Because I am God Remus, I am going to be controlling your sexual pleasure and sex is now your life. Are you ready for me to fuck you Remus?

"Oh Sirius," whispered Remus, "I have wanted you so much for so long. My 4 inch cock twitches with agony for you because I love it when I am fucked and you Sirius, are the master of fucking!"

"Beautiful," said Sirius, "Lettus begin so I can fill you with angst and agony my hot, deliciously disgusting boy toy of the evening. Lettus begin so you understand what true want is. what true FUCKING is. What it is like to have my 23 inch cock pressed into your butt. Oh Remus, this is going to be hell for you, but I promise that I will enjoy it and hopefully my enjoyment will be enough to make you come."

"Oh Sirius!"

"My name is no longer Sirius. You must now call me Mr. Cock of Love and Fuckability." He whipped out a whip from his trouser pocket, "YELL FOR ME BOY! SHOW ME THAT YOU ANT ME AND MY HUGE COCK! YELL REMUS! YELL!!"

"OH MY MASTER COCK OF LOVE AND FUCKABILTY!" Remus yelled seven times and Sirius whipped him. Remus's tiny cock quiSnaped with pleasure and glee. He loved it when people hit him and made him bleed. and he was bleeding right now. It was amazing.

Sirius tied Remus to the bed with his handcuffs and surveyed the naked specimen lying before him. He touched Remus slowly, so Remus twitched and his cock got bigger, but it was too hard to tell because his 4 inch cock was against Sirius's 33 inch one which made everything look small and shriveled and unmanly in comparison. Sirius began to touch him again and again and again. Then Sirius pulled out his pocket knife and slowly and agonizingly carved his name into Remus's naked chest.

"This is so everyone will know that you were fucked by me. And no one else fucks as good as me Remus. So no one else will even try. No one will ever fuck a Sirius fuckable lad again because they know that they can never measure up."

Remus withered with ecstasy at the thought of finally becoming Sirius's property.

Sirius whipped and torutured Remus until the young sailor was no longer alive, but very very dead. But it was okay because Remus died in absolute euphoria. Sirius thought it was better for him to kill his fuckable boys because they would never have a better experience than they did as he was whipping them. It was nice to put them out of their mercy. But Sirius never did anything because he was nice. He just liked killing young boys.

Sirius flipped Remus over and without presumption stuck his huge cock into Remus's asshole. Dead boy ass was much better than alive boy ass because alive boy ass would yell that Sirius's cock was too big. Sirius knew his cock was a thing of perfection – a gift from the gods and he could not stand to have it insulted. Sirius fucked Remus long and hard, came hard inside the body, and then threw his body overboard. The body was full of him and fish came from all over to have a taste of his semen.

Sirius brushed the blood off of his cock and licked it because he was flexible. He liked fucking people.


End file.
